D.A.S. Universe
The D.A.S. Universe is a series of video games published by Irem from 1990 to 1994. Said games are developed by the same people who later formed Nazca and subsequently create the ''Metal Slug'' series. List of Games *''Air Duel'' (1990) *''Undercover Cops'' (1992) *''In The Hunt'' (1993) *''Gunforce II'' (1994) Story The games revolves around a post-apocalyptic Earth caused by D.A.S., the Dark Anarchy Society (Destruction and Satsujin in Japan), whom flooded the planet by melting the polar ice caps. The remaining human societies were able to recuperate by settling on the highest land points, but D.A.S. used the destruction to reign supreme. All four games each focus on the heroes stopping a subsection of D.A.S. from preventing further harm. In The Hunt goes further as the human societies secretly create a submarine to dive in D.A.S.'s heavily guarded waters, destroy every weapon in sight, and eliminate its main headquarters to restore worldwide peace. One ending, however, has the player become the new leader of D.A.S. Relation to Metal Slug '' enemy soldier from Mission 3 of ''Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001'' who is only seen when the foreground layer is removed.]] Aside from an Easter egg cameo of a common soldier from Gunforce II, the Metal Slug series has little to no connection to the D.A.S. Universe. It does use various nods and character resemblances to previous games. Visual, Audio and Gameplay Visual *The overall style of art, animation, and humor are transferred over. This is more noticeable for the first Metal Slug as it uses rougher shading than later entries. *The mix of natural and supernatural themes are present since Undercover Cops. *The disintegration animation when slicing infantry is similar to the Moguralian enemies' death animation from Undercover Cops. Audio *Various enemy and character yells and screams are reused. *"Marine Diver" is a combined and remixed version of Air Duel's third and tenth mission themeVintaGamers Paradise. Mission 3, 10 | Air Due''l. ''YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMerS4yo_ZA and Gunforce II's area music in missions two and threeVintaGamers Paradise. 2-2, 3-1 - Gunforce II. YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXryHyH1Y5w. *"Living on the Deck" uses cues from Air Duel's second and ninth mission themeVintaGamers Paradise. Mission 2, 9 | Air Due''l. ''YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8ZWjO99BZI. Gameplay *One-hit deaths with the exception of Undercover Cops. Early development had the SV-001 be destroyed in one hit before giving it a health meterMetal Slug Early Footage. The Random Hoo Haas Hub: Metal Slug: Missing in Action. http://randomhoohaas.flyingomelette.com/msmia/1/ef.html. The one-hit Slugs would resurface for the Pin Point Attack mode in Sophia and Meg's Combat School modes. *''Gunforce II'' has prisoners for the player to save. Unlike Metal Slug, they don't provide any items. *''Gunforce II'' also has various combat vehicles that players can ride. *''Undercover Cops'' wide variety of animal and food items used for restoring health appear in Metal Slug as point items. *''Undercover Cops'' has a person shout "You're Bad!" (sounding similar to the announcer from Metal Slug X) when the player surpasses the border milestone in single-player or preforms better than their allies in multiplayerarronmunroe."Undercover Cops arcade 3 player Netplay 60fps". YouTube. https://youtu.be/YRWHu-7EFt4?t=237. This is similar to the Metal Slug series where a player earns a "Great!" bonus if they rescue ten prisoners in single-player or one rescues the most prisoners in multiplayer. *Multiple endings depending on the number of players present after the final boss is defeated. This system is only present in Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. Characters and Enemies Undercover Cops *Macba to the Madca enemies. *The Clones to the "Black" clones. Concept art for the Clones refers to them as "Black Players" and has them in post-apocalyptic accessories and makeup similar to the enemies in Undercover Cops''Metal Slug 3 Concept Art. ''The Random Hoo Haas Hub: Metal Slug: Missing in Action. http://randomhoohaas.flyingomelette.com/msmia/3/co.html. In the Hunt *The Slug Mariner and Slug Sub to the game's general gameplay. The underwater section from Mission 1 of Metal Slug 3 takes cues from In the Hunt's'' Deep Dark Sea mission. *The Rebel Walker to the common yellow colored enemy robot. *The Kraken to the Sunken Town mission's main boss. ''Gunforce II *The unused characters Phil Gene and Michiko Nakajima in the "Tank-Only" Metal Slug concept resemble the main characters Max and Lei. *The Rocket Divers to the first mission's boss pilot who throws a large missile. *The LV Armor, Units, and Slug Armor to the brown robot enemies in Mission 2. *The Sea Worm to the main boss of Mission 4. *The Landseek's AA turret in Metal Slug Defense is taken wholesale from this game. References Category:Games